The present invention generally relates to faucet and plumbing fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to an assembly for effectively extending faucet stems so as to facilitate the repair, maintenance and replacement of a faucet.
Currently, it can be very difficult to repair, maintain and replace faucet systems, since the hardware conventionally used to secure faucets to sinks or other structures is typically located within a tight space within a cabinet as a result of the sink to which the faucet is mounted. Therefore, there is a need to facilitate access to such hardware to facilitate the repair, maintenance and replacement of faucet assemblies.